Various apparatuses such as, for example, treatment apparatuses in medical technology, comprise reception means for temporarily receiving fluids. These are generally repeatedly filled with fluid and emptied again during operation of the apparatus. Flow phenomena customarily occurring during filling and emptying are generally influenced by using suitable constructional means. Among these there are container wall nozzles, baffle walls, as well as geometrical configurations of structural elements, e.g., in immersion pipe forms, diffusor forms, and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to specify another reception means for receiving medical fluids, in particular blood, which comprises a means for influencing a fluid flow.